Amigo secreto Amor em pleno final do ano
by keke641
Summary: Tudo começou quando resolvi participar de uma brincadeira Amigo Secreto... Tive que te espionar para saber do que gostava... Mas valeu a pena, faz dois anos que isso aconteceu... Dois anos que você conseguiu me enfeitiçar...


_**Foi assim que eu comecei a conhecer-te dois anos atrás numa pequena reunião de amigos, eu ainda não prestava muita atenção em você, mas foi daí que eu iria começar a te ver, com certa idéia, naquele lindo dia, eu agradeço até hoje a Deus aquele belo dia, quando me lembro dessa história da uma vontade de rir, acho que foi da alegria de como aconteceu ou de como eu ainda não tinha prestado muita atenção em você, na bela mulher que você é e sempre será...**_

_Todos estavam felizes e reunidos em um local que Naruto praticamente amava de coração, Sakura, sasuke, Tenten, Lee, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Gaara, Temari estavam conversando alegres._

_**NARUTO **__**– **_oi pessoal _ **praticamente gritou** **sorrindo para todos que estavam lá _**

_**SAKURA **_**– **para de gritar seu baka _ **deu um cascudo no naruto criando um galo na cabeça do mesmo_**

**E todos lá riram menos Sasuke que estava sério como sempre**

_**NARUTO**_ – parem de dar risada não achei engraçado _ **passou a mão no machucado**_

_**TENTEN **_– **ria** _ teve muita graça Naruto _ **riu novamente tentando parar, mas não conseguia** _

_**HINATA**_ – Tenten-chan, não faça isso _ **olhou para a amiga repreendendo-a com o olhar** _

_**NARUTO**_ – é Tenten não teve graça _ **fez beicinho**_

_**INO**__ – _chega de bagunça o que você quer falar Naruto _ **falou raivosa**_ __

_**NARUTO**_ – tudo bem, que tal fazer um amigo secreto só para reunir os amigos no final do ano _

_**Depois fomos para a casa de algum amigo para concluirmos a idéia inédita, nunca pensei de fazer essas coisas, mas naquele dia eu pensei por que não? Era uma brincadeira de amigos, uma brincadeira que até dois anos estou preso a você por dois anos, esses muito felizes e apaixonantes, ah, não sei viver sem você...**_

_No dia seguinte foram se encontrar na casa de um dos amigos para começarem a sortear os papeis para no final do ano fazerem o amigo secreto._

NARUTO – eu tirarei primeiro _ **enfiou a mão na pequena caixa a sua mão retirando um pequeno papel com o nome**_

Todos estavam tirando o papel, até chegar o ultimo e retirar o ultima papel Sasuke se admirou pelo nome que havia tirado nunca pensou que poderia tirar aquela pessoa.

_**Comecei a procurar um presente para você não tinha idéia então procurei saber sobre você, queria saber do que você gostava, mas agora nem preciso procurar já sei dos seus gostos, de seus desejos, seus segredos mais profundos, e sei que você me ama, mas antes de conhecê-la melhor, não tinha idéia do que gostava foi um desafio procurar um presente, até hoje me lembro do que lhe dei...**_

_Todos estavam saindo da casa em silêncio, cada um para seu lado, todos se despediam um do outro dizendo que iriam atrás dos presentes para o ano novo, o ultimo a sair foi Sasuke que ficou mais pensativo que o normal_

_**NARUTO **_– Sasuke no quê está pensando? _ **falou tirando o amigo de um transe que estava** _

_**SASUKE**__ –_ nada Naruto _ **saindo dos seus pensamentos**_ estou pensando no presente para meu amigo secreto _ **olhava o papel com o nome** **e viu Sakura sentada na cadeira logo a frente a esperou se levantar para continuar a andar junto a sua equipe** _

_Saíram juntos fora da casa, e depois de algumas ruas se separaram indo cada um para sua casa ainda estava segurando fortemente o papel que carregava que depois de um tempo colocou no bolso_

_**Naquele dia estava pensativo, então no dia seguinte fui reparando em você para saber mais ou menos o que comprar, e foi aí que fui me interessando em te vigiar, fiquei paranóico, mas era tão bom te ver, que não ligava, só queria te ver e te ver, ainda me lembro da queda que levei quando saia da árvore depois de te vigiar acho que você ainda não sabe, guardaram segredo, todavia nada mais me importava acho que foi daí que reparei mais em você em como você poderia ser a mulher perfeita, e foi daí que senti meu coração palpitava mais rápido, estava eu começando a me apaixonar?...**_

_Estava entre as árvores vendo a pessoa treinar estava forte sem duvida nunca pensou que estaria vigiando para ver do que essa gosta e viu outra pessoa se aproximar então escondeu o chakra, para não ser visto e se escondeu mais nas folhagens mais ainda estava vendo as pessoas claramente _

___ oi tudo bem _ **abraçou a outra pessoa forte e a beijando no rosto** _

_Comecei a ficar com muita raiva ninguém pode fazer isso só eu, mas nunca me aproximei intimamente de você então não posso reclamar_

_ oi tudo bem e com você _ **sorriu **_ o que deseja comigo _

_Quando vi seu sorriso quase sorri também tudo em você me fazia feliz estava começando a ficar bobo por sua causa, mas ouvi você falar_

_ meu pai me chamou urgente, já estou indo _ **saiu correndo** _

_Percebendo que você já ia longe eu ia me preparando para ir embora, entretanto não pude, por que tinha pisado em falso e caído da arvore e a pessoa que estava com meu amigo secreto antes dele sair me viu e não pude fazer nada_

_ O QUE VOCÊ FAZ AQUI _ **gritou alto** _

_**Ai, esse foi um dia bom, foi quando escolhi seu presente, achei perfeito tinha seu jeito, ele era feito para você meu amor, e depois de comprá-lo o guardei com muito cuidado não queria que nada acontecesse a ele era muito valioso, foi nesse momento quando vi o presente na loja, percebi que estava apaixonado por você, pois queria que você o amasse o quanto eu te amava e amo, meu anjo, nunca pensei de ter me apaixonado tão profundamente por você, eu não conseguia dormir direito à noite, por quê? Pensando em você é claro, estava enfraquecendo e você era a única coisa que eu precisava você que hoje está do meu lado a qualquer coisa que a me acontecer eu poderei contar com você...**_

_Depois de tanto de vigiar achei um presente perfeito para você, esse sim se parecia com você não pensei duas vezes fui logo o pegando fui até o caixa para pagá-lo e vi você procurando alguma coisa na loja fiquei desesperado tentando me esconder para que você não me visse, entretanto em vão, pois você me viu e falou comigo achando estranho eu estar por lá, então coloquei o presente nas minhas costas o escondendo_

_ Oi o quê faz aqui nessa loja _ **falou meio desconfiada, mas gentil**_

_ vim me encontrar com um amigo meu, mas mandou me avisar que não iria vir _ **tentei disfarçar** _ ele queria comprar uma coisa aqui _

_ hum... Até o ano novo _ **sorriu e acenou um pouco envergonhada** _

_Fiquei aliviado quase seria descoberto, fui até o caixa mais atento que o normal, paguei o presente e pedi para embrulhá-lo num papel bem bonito, pronto só teria que guardar o presente até o ultimo dia do ano chegar_

_**Fiquei na expectativa para que o dia chegasse, estava fazendo contagem regressiva para passar mais rápido, entretanto finalmente com um pouco de demora havia chegado o tão esperado dia, tudo que eu sentia era alegria, finalmente veria seu rosto vendo o presente e quem a tirou, ainda não pude esquecer seu rosto, tudo que você fazia, me fazendo virar um bobo apaixonado, você me controla mesmo que você não saiba, queria falar com você dizer o quanto eu te amava...**_

_Estávamos reunidos na sua casa toda a decoração estava impecável tinha varias bebidas alcoólicas e não alcoólicas várias comidas espalhadas pela mesa retangular, tudo perfeito e você conversando parecia interessada na conversa _

NARUTO – faltam uma hora para o ano novo vamos começar a brincadeira, vamos para a sala _

Chegando a sala todos começaram a fazer um circulo cada um com o seu presente

NARUTO – como eu comecei a brincadeira eu começo. Meu amigo secreto é uma mulher bem talentosa e bem bonita, meu amigo secreto é a Sakura _ **sorriu e foi entregar o presente** _

**Sakura sorriu e pegou o presente das mãos de Naruto desembrulhou e viu seu presente um par de brincos e um colar na cor rosa bem fraco e enrolado no laço uma for de cerejeira, Sakura agradeceu a Naruto e o abraçou pegou seu presente e começou a falar**

SAKURA – meu amigo secreto é bem como posso descrevê-lo _ **pensou** _ ele não morra aqui em Konoha, meu amigo secreto é Gaara _ **foi até o garoto o abraçou e entregou o seu presente** _

**Gaara pegou o presente, rasgou o papel que cobria o presente e o viu sorriu, tinha ganhado uma porta retrato com a foto de todos os amigos queridos reunidos junto a uma caneta reutilizável, iria usá-la muito em sua vida sorriu para a garota e agradeceu**

GAARA – meu amigo secreto é uma mulher, que esta ao nosso redor _ **sorriu com a decepção que todos faziam** _ ela é Ino _ **foi até ela e a entregou o presente e deu uma piscadela para a moça que corou um pouco pegando o presente o abriu, ganhou um perfume que tanto queria há tempos, mas que tinha saído de lançamento e um cartão de cor azul que depois iria ler**

INO – meu amigo secreto é _ **não queria fazer surpresas e desembuchou _ Shino** _ **correu até o amigo e o abraçou e recebeu a retribuição do amigo que se afastou depois ele pegou o presente o abriu e viu um microscópio que ajudaria nas suas pesquisas sobre insetos sorriu para a amiga escandalosa e começou a falar**

SHINO – meu amigo secreto é um amigo meu que eu gosto muito e sempre anda comigo _ **olhou para a pessoa** _ Kiba _ **foi até o amigo deu um aperto de mão e depois um curto abraço, Kiba abriu o pacote e viu um sapato de couro e uma coleira para o Akamaru, foi até o centro segurando seu presente e o presente do amigo secreto falou escandalosamente**

KIBA – meu amigo secreto é bem maluco, e forte é treinado por um maluco, mas é legal não é Akamaru _ **o cachorro latiu bem alto** _ Lee meu amigo _ **foi até ele e deu um abraço bem forte entregou o presente e voltou para seu lugar Lee abriu e viu que eram roupas de treinamento na cor que ela mais gostava verde.**

LEE – eu tirei um amigo secreto bem interessante ele é legal _ **sorriu e apontou **_ Chouji _ **foi até ele e rasgou o embrulho grande e o mostrou um livro de receitas e alguns ingredientes, Chouji sorriu e agradeceu tinha gostado do presente pegou o seu para dar**

CHOUJI – meu amigo secreto é meu amigo mais próximo Shikamaru _ **deixou que ele viesse e pegasse o presente e o abrisse um lençol, uma toalha e uma almofada**

SHIKAMARU – **não queria gastar tempo e disse logo estava louco para aproveitar o presente** _ Temari. Vem pega logo eu estou com sono _

TEMARI – mais que preguiçoso _ **foi até ele que lhe deu um abraço que foi correspondido abriu e viu um leque, luvas e um vestido simples mais bonito sorriu para Shikamaru que retribuiu**

TEMARI – eu tirei um loiro meio burro, entretanto que faz todo mundo rir _ **sorriu**_ Naruto _ **foi até ele e o entregou alegremente o presente que ele abriu rapidamente ele tinha ganhado um perfume bem cheiro ao ver dele e um bilhete com feliz ano novo na capa sorriu**

TENTEN – já que Naruto já foi eu vou fazer o meu eu tirei o Sasuke _ **foi até ele e o cumprimentou entregando o presente que ele abriu e ficou feliz uma camisa azul escuro e um porta espada para guardar a sua amada espada**

SASUKE – meu amigo secreto é uma pessoa bem gentil e bonita _ **olhou para a amiga** _ Hinata _ **foi até ela e a abraçou a sentindo tremer e falou no ouvido da mesma alguma coisa se afastou e a viu corar envergonhada por ele está tão perto abriu o presente e viu uma linda caixa de jóias musical lilás Sasuke pediu para abri-la e lá tinha um conjunto de jóias brancas e sorriu e agradeceu **

HINATA – meu amigo secreto é a Tenten _ **foi até a amiga e entregou desajeita Tenten abriu a sacola e viu uma camiseta e um conjunto de jóias negras como os olhou dela abraçou a amiga e dizendo que amou o presente**

**Depois de terminar a brincadeira começaram a comemorar **

**Hinata depois disso foi até o jardim e viu Sasuke sentado no banco e sentou-se ao seu lado**

_**Foi daí, naquele final de ano em presença dos fogos de artifício, que eu a pedi em namoro e você aceitou corada eu me via realizado com sua afirmação, e depois de dois anos você, meu amor, você ainda tinha a caixa lilás guardada como nova, Hinata seus lábios são tão doces que me viciou por dois anos, seus toques tão leves e arrepiantes me seduzem por dois anos e você meu bem, tão gentil, linda e doce que não consigo me afastar eu morreria sem você, você é e sempre será a dona do meu coração e será por muitos anos a minha querida e amada Hime... **_


End file.
